


A Man An Alien & An Apocalypse

by Bran06



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, M/M, Romance, ZaDr, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bran06/pseuds/Bran06
Summary: Earth has been destroyed, but Zim is not to blame. As he struggled for his life aboard the massive, a guilt-ridden Dib tells the story of how the world went to shit.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Tak/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

Dib tasted copper as he bit his bottom lip. His eyes hovered from the outstretched arms hidden beneath red and purple latex gloves to the unconscious Irken he’d been cradiling. An unsettling combination of sizzling and popping emitted from the PAK attached to said Irken’s back and with trembling fingers, Dib handed his arch enemy...no, his allie…..no, his friend, over to the stranger. 

Dib’s somber gaze stayed on the wounded Irken as he was hurried to what looked like a metal operating table. The table was immediately surrounded by other Irkens dressed the same way as the one who placed him there: thin blue face masks, grey lab coats, and the latex gloves honouring the color scheme of their leaders. Orders were barked out and the damaged PAK was removed and replaced by a giant tube. Once the tube was in place, bright red text appeared on a normally pitch black screen.

_Come on, Zim you’ve got to pull through for me! _Dib hadn’t noticed the wet drops sliding down his cheeks until a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his trance. He quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve before he glanced up to see the leader he learned to be Tallest Red looking back down at him.__

____

Red coughed awkwardly and opened his mouth presumably to speak, but all that came out of it was “umm...err...uhh...hmm” and he closed it again. 

__

Based on some of the information he obtained about the Irken species, Dib guessed that neither Tallest were used to this kind of situation. Kindness, generosity and other similar values were not descriptions used to depict them, yet here they were: rescinding an exile and not only welcoming a foreign species (human) on their home planet Irk, but onto their ship as well. Dib didn’t dare question why, at least, not out loud. In fact, he made a mental note to be patient regarding anything they might say considering earth or its citizens. He didn’t want them going back on the deal, especially with Zim still in critical condition and under their care.

__

The second Irken leader Tallest Purple came around from behind Red and joined them. He seemed to be having less issue with his bedside manner. His hands were stationed behind his back and he regarded Dib with a slight smile. “There’s really no need to worry! Aboard the massive we have the best medical professionals known to Irk! Zim should be just fine!”

__

Dib nodded curtly but didn’t return the smile. _Should, being the operative word. _He peered back over at the work being done on his friend. It was obvious from the flustered tone of the head doctor’s voice and the menacing whirring noises coming from some of the equipment that Zim was currently in a lot of trouble. Dib clenched and unclenched his fists. He couldn’t stand being this powerless, but there wasn’t anything more he could do besides hope the universe would fall in step with the tallests act of mercy. _He’s all I have left___

____

__Red’s hand was still resting on Dib’s shoulder when one of Purple’s mimicked the gesture on his other side. “Why don’t we let them work? Follow us, there’s much to discuss”_ _

____

__Reluctantly, Dib left the room with the Tallests. He only half listened to them ramble about having to use paperwork for the first time since he didn’t have a PAK which enabled their usual encoding system. He couldn’t help, but peek out the windows at the stars as they walked down a long hallway he was sure would not fit in most ships. At the end of it, they opened a red door with a purple door knob that led to a room with a big round purple table set with red chairs around it._ _

____

__The Tallests motioned for Dib to sit and once he did, they took seats across from him. He was supplied a small stack of forms and a pen._ _

____

__“The contract is as we agreed, Earthling ...uh...Dib, right?” Red began. After a nod from Dib he continued. “You keep Zim out of trouble, his exile remains lifted and you both have a home on Irk”_ _

____

__“His repaired and upgraded PAK will reflect this in it’s encoding” Purple chimed in. “Once you’ve signed the contract, the other forms we’ve given you will tell us where to place your house and the profession best suited among a few other things”_ _

____

__“And you tell him the truth about why he was on earth in the first place” Dib reminded them. He tried not to sound accusatory. He wasn’t trying to be difficult or push his luck in an already sensitive situation. He understood that second chances on Irk were rare and Zim would actually be the first ever to receive a reprieve from a sentence as serious as banashmeant. Skoodge had already explained that much on the way to the Massive. However, Dib’s end of the bargain would be more manageable if his ‘charge’ (for lack of a better word) wasn’t under the illusions his leaders had been nurturing for years on end._ _

____

__Red munched on something he’d grabbed from underneath the table while Purple tapped his fingers boredly on the table’s surface. “Yes, yes, yes” they both said dismissively. Red’s voice was muffled and indecipherable due to a full mouth._ _

____

__Dib looked the contract over. It was laid out exactly as they said, but there were a few boxes to check._ _

____

__The first box on the list was about pledging loyalty to Irk. Dib didn’t hesitate to fill in the square. He’d already fretted about the moral dilemmas that came with abandoning earth when this option was presented. He made his choice. Whether or not it was the right one remained to be seen and he’d have to lay in his bed either way, but he had made it._ _

____

__The second box pressed for acknowledgement in the isolated and golden opportunity being extended. This check also mentioned that there would be strict and severe consequences for any and all acts of treachery. Dib resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _They'd deceived Zim for years, but sure, They're the ones who need to worry about being betrayed! _He filled in the square all the same.  
The third and final box was just the word DOOM! For this one, Dib found himself having to suppress a fit a laughter. He never thought he’d get nostalgic over the horrible teacher he had when he was twelve. Miss Bitters was right anyhow, the earth was doomed._ _ __

__

____

__

__After signing his full name: Dib Membrane, he made quick work of the other forms which mainly consisted of questions about himself, his personality, and his interests. He slid the stack back over to the Tallests and stared at them expectantly. They went over his scribblings for a few seconds before nodding at him._ _

__

____

__

__“Your citizenship is set ” Purple spoke. “Congratulations, honorary Irken ”_ _

__

____

__

__“Now about earth” Red continued “We know Zim didn’t do it, so what did happen?”_ _

__

____

__

__Dib pondered their question for a moment. The simple answer was that a mall cop was stupid enough to think creating a horde of zombies qualified as good security tactics. How the man created them though was unknown. One could argue that it wasn’t solely the mall cop’s fault, when a certain paranormal investigator ignored the early signs of the growing apocalypse and refused to work on the case. _He was too busy chasing Zim around. _He cringed at his own ignorance. Then finally governments and Dib’s own father kept wanting to blame bath salts and other drugs for the strangeness. It hadn’t taken long from there._ _ __

____

____

____

__“I’ll tell the tale the best I can”_ _

____

____

____


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**  
**A photo of a woman, barefoot in a lacy white dress with grey decomposing skin and doll-like eyes wandering around in front of a mall entrance was pinned to one of the many bulletin boards within the swollen eyeball headquarters. She was in many others and she wasn’t the only one. It had been just a couple of months since that first photo and as more and more were added, the further away from the mall they seemed to get and the higher their numbers seemed to grow. It got worse by the day as handfuls of investigators sent out didn’t return and their co-workers would only know why when a photograph of their new existence was sent and posted on the bulletin a few days later. In some instances there were videos of victims trying to defend themselves in various ways, sometimes with a weapon and sometimes not. The camera’s picture usually cut off just before an ear-splitting scream. There were also reports of morticians, pathologists and pursuers of other like careers being fatally attacked or brutally wounded by their supposedly deceased subjects. This case had already gotten so big that paranormal agency’s all around the planet were sharing information to try and contain the problem, but how do you do that when you’re a force that isn’t taken seriously?  
  
“They all want to blame drugs for this?! Inconceivable!” The head of swollen eyeball rubbed his temples. “Here we are just trying to save their miserable butts and they insist on staying blind!” The man slammed a fist into the nearest table, then sighed exasperatedly while shaking his head.  
  
Dib had looked up from his own studies at the loud debacle. He inwardly groaned upon locking eyes with his chief. “I know what you’re going to say and I respectfully decline”  
  
“ Damnit, agent Moth Man! We need this issue resolved!”  
  
Dib rolled his eyes. “Nearly everyone in this building is working on that one. _Someone_ needs to keep a lookout for _other_ dangers too”  
  
The chief smirked, a chuckle leaving his lips. “You mean like _your alien_?”

  
“Hey! I’ve worked on other cases!” Dib defended “And for all you know, he could be behind this”  
  
“Yeah, other cases like the jackalope stealing everyone's carrots. If the case crosses a 15-minute thresh-hold, you turn it down” The chief taunted “You’re utterly obsessed and if you want my two cents in the matter: I don’t think you’d bring him in even if you did catch him!”  
  
Dib raised a brow and stood. He opened his mouth to profess how ridiculous of an insinuation that was. Zim had been a thorn in his side since childhood and was bent on world domination. There was absolutely no way in hell he would just let that go. He was blocked from getting out a single word however when there was a crash of shattering glass followed by a high-pitched screech.  
  
Everyone in the building turned towards the area the noise had come from. An old wooden school desk that typically housed supplies for coffee was now soaked in the stuff. Dib noticed a little puddle on the tiled floor and it swirled from a slow drip of something else mixing with it. His eyes bulged in shock once the contents clicked in his brain. _Blood!_ He tracked the drip to its source and found a wide scratch along a coworker’s forearm. Across from the woman’s feet, a decomposing male with glass shards now stuck in his head groaned and moaned, crawling ever closer to her once more. She bashed his head in with her heel. She looked up, syncing eyes with Dib. He’d watched the panic well up in them and with a shaky foot, he took a tentative step toward her. She took one back.  
  
“Molly” Dib had worked on a few tamer cases with her before and this was her first big one. He’d been there when it was offered to her and she’d clapped with glee. It pained him to see that light in her squandered so abruptly. _How did that thing even get in here without tripping alarms?_ “Let me take you to the research wing”  
  
“No! D-don’t come any closer! You don’t have a weapon and I might--” More shattered glass cut her off and in an instant, the place was swarmed with the undead. Something did trigger alarms this time and a robotic voice instructed everyone to evacuate. From there it was complete pandemonium as people ran about finding anything they could to defend themselves. Molly had tossed one of her heeled shoes to Dib and that was her last action as a human. Brandishing the make-shift weapon he managed to make it outside.  
  
Once out he took a sliver of time to slow his panting, before observing his surroundings. None of his co-workers were in sight and he hoped he wasn’t the only one to make it. The monsters were everywhere. There was a tree with some loose looking branches to his right. That _might work better than a shoe._ He broke off the thickest one he could find. The rustling from shuffling through the branches caught some unwanted attention and Dib took a swing at the zombie bounding towards him. It fell and Dib continued beating it’s head until it erupted in a splatter of blood and brain pieces. A ton of it stuck to his coat, shirt and pants and he shuddered at the foul stench and awful feeling. A buzzing vibration from inside his coat pocket caused him to jump and he absentmindedly reached for the object that had gone off.  
  
“Hello?” He’d answered ever so quietly all the while darting his vision around to make sure no more dead were targeting him. Plenty were too close for comfort, but to his surprise, they left him be.  
  
“Dib? I’m at Zim’s base” Gaz’s voice squeaked out.  
  
“You’re _where_?!” Dib strained not to raise his voice. Still, he couldn't keep his rage mixed with worry from trickling at least a little into even his whispered tone. He still wasn’t convinced Zim hadn’t had a hand in the current state of affairs. There was a rustle on the other line and Dib found himself having to hold the phone a small way from his ear.  
  
“That’s right Dib-Stink! Zim has your scary sister now and--” The alien grunted with an ‘oof!’ and Gaz was back on the line.  
  
“Now is not the time for your stupid cat and mouse games! Dib, that goes for you too” she sighed exasperatedly “Look, our house has been ransacked. Zim’s base is more secure and we have weapons here. I’m _fine_!”  
  
Dib still didn’t like it. The idea of his little sister alone with his mortal enemy made his stomach twist, but he let it go for the time being. “Alright, whatever! I’m on my way”  
  
“Get here in one piece! Or so help me, I will bring you back to life--normal life--and kill you myself!” the call ended.  
  
Dib returned his phone to his coat pocket and as he did his fingers brushed against another item. An old Bitey The Vampire Doll that he’d had the nerve to break for the sake of an experiment and then blame the neighbor's dog. The situation had been ironic since he’d been the one to get it for Gaz in the first place. He’d finally found the damn head after all these years and fixed it as a surprise. Now, he was just waiting for her birthday. He hoped he’d get the chance to return it and see the look on her face. A groan brought him out of his thoughts and he swung his branch again. Fresh rotted contents landed on his clothes and yet again the rest of the undead ceased any and all previous notice of him.  
  
_I better get going._


	3. CHAPTER TWO

Living corpses climbed and clamored over each other in a clear attempt to get inside the sealed slim black chevy impala Dib owned. From a distance Dib could make out the silhouettes of two bodies sprawled over his front seats: A woman and young girl. The girl layed over the woman’s lap, ear pressed to the woman's chest and arms draping loosely downwards. Bright crimson covered the pair and stringy bits of brain hung from their heads. A gun inches from the woman’s right hand could also be spotted. Dizziness took hold as Dib fought the bile shooting it’s way up his throat. Being an official investigator on the Swollen Eyeball staff, he’d seen plenty of horrors, especially tracking Zim. He was a mere 12 year old after all, when he’d had to put a stop to an organ harvesting plan. Needless to say, he could hold his own against the nitty-gritty gore without issue. The sheer desperation and utter hopelessness that radiated from a mother-daughter murder-suicide however? That was much harder to shake off. Thankfully, his resilience won the battle against the squeamishness and he was able to redirect his mind into creating a much needed strategy. 

Utilizing his car was obviously a bust. There was no use trying to obtain the gun either. Between the vehicle serving as a final resting place, which was typically best not disturbed, and the matter of it being surrounded by creatures hungry for human flesh, the risk far outweighed the benefit. He’d have to go on foot, though that method made his destination about a two hour trek. He took a moment to observe his surroundings which consisted of blue skies and Zombies as far as his eyes could see. His peripheral vision caught sight of one said zombie chewing on his review mirror and in that instant he formed an idea. They’d already left him alone after collateral blood spatter. He could use that.

As if on cue the very creature he’d been observing noticed him and began to shuffle over. Dib readied himself and managed to spear the branch right through it’s head. 

“Perfect!” Dib proclaimed out loud. His mood descended from triumph to disgust as his brain went over his plan. He took a sharp breath and repeatedly mashed the body until it broke. He then shuddered as he dug his hand into the innards and rubbed multiple fistfuls over himself. He wasn’t sure how long the effects would last, but hopefully it was enough to get to Gaz. 

The sun bore upon Dib’s scorched skin as Zim’s base finally came into view. Stray hairs clung to his forehead where beads of sweat slipped downward. His latest camo seemed to have worn off and he was promptly surrounded. As he made his way to the door he swung the branch at one of the undead in his way. After it was down, he immediately whirled around behind him to spike another with the heel. His heart drummed a mile a minute, yet, his reaction time slowed and he could feel himself sway in his movements. If a path wasn’t cleared quickly, he’d surely collapse. He hadn’t heard the door swing open, nor the whoosh of the robotic spider-like legs as they impaled every zombie head in the vicinity. He did however hear Gaz calling his name and he did feel cold metal around his waist as he was suddenly dragged up the walkway and inside the base. This event startled him back into alertness.

The door slammed shut behind them and the mechanical spider legs, including the one twisted around Dib, retracted back into Zim’s PAK. Dib lifted his head and shifted to climb off the floor, but was stunted at the first movement he made by a loud, tiny and overly happy robot pouncing at him and squeezing his upper body.

“MARY! I’M GLAD YOU WEREN’T EATEN, MARY!”

Dib sighed, but smiled anyway shaking his head. Gir was such a funny thing. His commander and Dib were nemisieses, but one would never know it from the SIR’s counter-intuitive friendly nature. Dib had to admit, the hug was nice after what it took to get here. Once Gir released him, Dib again made an attempt to stand on his feet. He only got about halfway, though when his left leg was lifted causing him to stumble back into his original position on the ground. A startled shout escaped his lips and he found himself glaring annoyingly at a certain small green alien. 

Zim paid no mind to Dib’s displeasure as he continued with whatever his plans were at the moment. He rolled up Dib’s pant leg and brushed his gloved hand over the exposed skin. The hand began at Dib’s knee and continued down and around his leg, stopping at his foot. Zim then did the same with the other leg and proceeded to Dib’s arms where he began from the elbows and ended with his hands. Dumbfounded, Dib swatted the alien away from himself, but the ever stubborn Zim simply moved on to repeat the routine with Dib’s head and shoulders. The giant pink sapphire stone-like orbs that were Zim’s eyes latched into Dib’s own for a split second before he finally allowed Dib off the ground.

“Zim finds no bites!” the alien announced.

“Oh. so that’s what you were doing” Dib crossed his arms “Well you can cut the act and just gloat about your victory already”

Dib had expected the alien to break out in hysterical laughter and give one of those signature villain speeches about how the Irken armada would be upon them soon and how did it feel to know the lengths in which humans were inferior--especially him, Dib compared to the great Zim!? No such speech occurred though. Instead both Zim’s antennas twisted together loosely and flattened atop his head. Without a word he walked towards his front windows and watched outside as the creatures regrouped and shambled about. Dib blinked at the absence of any sort of retort. Well that’s new. He frowned. His enemy was supposed to be proud and cocky, not quiet and reserved. Something wasn’t right here. He didn’t have time to explore that trail of thought however when a series of half hearted punches connected with his arm just above his elbow. Barely audible grunts slipped from the culprit and Dib looked down to see a mop of violet purple hair.

“You scared the fuck out of me you damn moron!” his 15 year old sister whined. Dib stared for a moment as she continued to land hits that were much too soft to be anywhere near her full strength. He’d been under her wrath before and Gaz could do more damage than this, a ton more. This didn’t even hurt, not that such a fact was something to complain about. His next move was to pull his arm out from under the reign of her knuckles and drape it over her. Gaz was now lightly pressed against Dib’s chest. His head pounded while he waited for a harsh shove followed by blows of full strength along with a lecture about how she wasn’t some sad little kid and how dare he treat her that way!? When she did nothing of the sort Dib opened his eyes from an involuntary wince of preparedness to the sound of sniffing. She hiccuped and he noticed the puddle forming on his shirt. His body went rigid in that instant and he held her tighter.

Zim was quiet and Gaz was crying. Dib was sure there was a literal hell somewhere and that it froze over-twice!

“D-Dad’s gone” Gaz croaked out “I-I saw on h-his c-communication screen f-from the lab--” she dissolved back into sobs, scrunching balls of Dib’s coat into her fists as she did so.

Dib took a long and deep breath. So far this was the one thing that he’d assumed that actually was. Their father was a genius in the field of science, but he threw anything and everything out the window that didn’t fit in his tiny box of what he perceived as ‘real science’. It was no surprise that in the event of a paranormal apocalypse he’d be part of the earlier groups to perish due to his denial. That knowledge didn’t make the news any easier and it still hurt, but Dib couldn’t despair. Gaz was capable, resourceful and strong, but she was also still very much a child and he was still very much the older brother--the 18 year old older brother.

Gir clunked over to the siblings and tilted his head like the confused dog he sometimes disguised himself as--though he wasn’t disguised currently. “You’re so sad…” he said as if the fact would make him cry too. “I KNOW! WE”LL DANCE! THAT’LL FIX IT!” he proceeded to swing his feet in various directions while giggling loudly.

Gaz had stopped weeping and dislodged herself from Dib’s embrace. However she did not join the robot. “You need a shower, man” she grumbled.

Zim turned his head toward them. “And some more reliable defences” the sentence was a growled mutter and after speaking he practically stomped his way to Dib, gripped his wrist and dragged him behind the arm of his couch. An open cardboard box filled well beyond the brim waited on the floor there. Dib recognized some of the items from the Plookisians he’d accidentally called in one of his many attempts to expose Zim. Unfortunately that plan had backfired in the Irken’s favor when the other race just so happened to conveniently have some supplies laying around their ship that they hadn’t needed and thus gave to Zim.

Dib wanted to face-palm just thinking about it. Instead he cleared his throat. “Zim, I wouldn’t know what to do with any of these”

The alien snorted while rustling through the box and pulled out a bright yellow thing with a handle similar to a pistol but with an orange tubed business end. “Zim taught your terrifying sister while we were waiting for you, Dib-smelly. You can learn too” he propelled the device into Dib’s hands.

Dib fumbled with it at first, but managed to keep from dropping it. He raised a skeptical brow “What difference does it make to you?” What Zim was doing made absolutely zero sense. They were rivals, sworn enemies locked in a perpetual death battle for the fate of the earth--and Zim had just WON! Wouldn’t the best course of action be to finish him off and be done with it? The irken had to know Dib would turn the tables back given the chance.

Zim’s antennas twisted together again. Rather than laying flat like earlier, however they just continued to wrestle and pull each other upward as if they had minds of their own. If Dib didn’t know any better he’d of thought they were trying to escape the small creature’s skull. “Zim’s plans would not be so disgusting!” the irken stated gesturing out the window he had previously spent lingering at. “This is the work of that filthy mall cop--he let those experiments of his escape”

As if to emphasize the point his master was making, Gir merrily skipped over bouncing an old VHS video over his head. The tape in the cassette was all tangled and knotted around it and the little windows on the ends were scratched. “I love this show,” he declared.

Dib scratched his head apprehensively. He wasn’t entirely sure how to react to the denial of victory. He might not have even considered it being the truth if it weren’t for the first encounters originating at the mall. Perhaps his co-workers who had taken the case came to the same hypothesis. Even so…. “You didn’t really answer my question”

Zim pursed his lips, a glare in his eyes. That was all the answer Dib was getting for now.

Dib’s heels skidded across the floor when Gaz suddenly began pushing him out the front door which Zim opened just before the siblings would have collided with it. Gir scurried out after them and once the entire group of four were outside, Gaz unholstered an exact replica of the device Dib held in his hands. Gaz rose hers up, wrapped her fingers around it’s exceedingly long handle and stuck her arms straight out. Her aim was at the head of a zombie in a horde coming for them. A single finger pressed the trigger and a metallic blue ball flew out of the orange tubed end and exploded in a sticky glue like substance over it’s target. The rotted flesh of the zombie’s head bubbled and it disintegrated beginning from the brain inside it. The rest of the body fell to the ground, tripping a few of the other zombies in the process. On the ground, they continued to crawl.

Gaz blew on the tube. “Now you try” she told Dib.

Dib grappled with the device in getting it to the right position to use. He glanced at Zim to see the tip of his PAK legs poking out and back at Gaz who had her gun-thing on stand by. He took aim for a zombie head, but shot an arm instead. He tried again, got a leg. Again and he got the stomach. Once more, a chest.

The horde was getting closer now and Zim’s PAK legs took care of those crawling on the ground while Gaz made sure the ones nearest to the group didn’t get close enough to actually bite anybody. 

“Come on!” Gaz encouraged.

Zim moved behind Dib, repositioned his fingers on the handle just slightly and guided his arms up just an inch or so. 

“Try it, like that,” the alien hissed, stepping to the side.

Dib shot, hit the target and smiled in triumph. After this accomplishment he pointed the weapon in Zim’s direction.

Zim snarled at the threat “Are you serious Dib-thing?! Right after I, Zim saved your life!?”

Dib rolled his eyes “Shut up and duck you idiot”

The Irken snapped his head behind him. A living corpse not from the initial horde had come from behind and was about to grab for him. He gasped and scrambled out of the way, seemingly too startled to make use of his PAK legs. Dib shot and the now headless attacker fell. There were more in the distance from the same direction and the group of four retreated back inside before they would be trapped between the two flocks. Zim and Dib panted with their backs against the door while Gaz casually sat on the arm of the couch and pulled her GameSlave from her pocket. Gir curled up and laid on the floor by her feet.

Dib couldn’t blame his sister for wanting a distraction, but he did dread the possibility of losing the ability to charge the handheld. Something else occurred to him too then and his hand clasped around Zim’s wrist harshly. 

“We’re even now” Dib whispered first, and then his voice raised considerably “Is THAT how you taught Gaz?! By driving her into a situation that could’ve gotten her killed?!”

Zim yanked his wrist out of the tight grip and slinked away from reaching distance. “I did take her outside, yes. How else would she have learned?”

Dib’s eye twitched. He was NOT happy.

“All she came here with was one of those earth sports tools” Zim defended “We’re on the same side this time, Zim swears!”

Gaz’s head had snapped back into attention at the first mention of her name. Her face contorted into a scowl, likely due to being talked about as if she weren’t in the room. “Dib, I told you I’m fine”

Dib turned his attention to her. “Really, Gaz?! Are you sure about that?! Because that little break down I saw not five minutes ago would tell me otherwise!”

Gaz buried her face back in her game “w-whatever” she stammered. “Not his fault” she added in a barely audible murmur.

Dib’s fury returned to the original target. “Look” he said “I accept your oddly out of character gestures for an alliance, but let me make one thing clear” He held his pointer finger up, indicating the number one. “You do NOT put my sister in harm's way. EVER!”

Zim nodded “O-okay, Dib-beast”

Dib offered his hand and looked the other way as Zim took it.

A single week passed and the waffle mix that was apparently the only food stored at base had run out. Dib decided a supply run was in order. As he left the kitchen, he noticed Gir curled up next to Gaz on the couch. This wasn’t an abnormal occurrence and sometimes she would absentmindedly pet the robot. Occasionally she even pocket her game for it when she thought no one was looking. It caused Dib to smirk. Cute. If she knew I saw though…. He shuddered and brushed the thought aside. Whenever someone went outside, Gir’s eyes would flash red and then back to blue before he’d drop whatever he was previously doing to pester the group member into allowing him to accompany them. Even if they were just thinning a horde or something else simple. This first supply run was no exception. The robot was on his heels and tugging on his coat tales by the time he reached the door.

Dib had his hand on the door knob when footsteps from his left got his attention. He turned to see Zim standing there, giant round pink sapphire stone eyes shifting back and forth between Dib and Gir. Zim never said it but Dib got the feeling he didn’t want Gir going outside anymore than Dib wanted Gaz to. Detouring the robot though was never any use. Everyone in the group knew this by now.

Still, it was awkward watching those giant stone eyes pivet with unmistakable trapidition. Dib avoided them as he promised “I’ll keep an eye on him” and then “We’ll be back soon” 

They left, making sure to close the door behind them. Dib relished being able to shoot the zombies at the end of the walkway rather than having to exert his energy making the heel of a shoe work. Even if the sight of the melting head briefly made the hairs on his neck stand up. 

“WHERE WE GOING?!” Gir asked excitedly as they continued down the street.

“Shh, Gir we don’t want those things to hear us”

“OKIE DOKIE” Gir blurted just as loudly as before “WHERE WE GOING?!” he asked again.

Dib sighed and checked every direction he could to make sure no attention had been drawn to them. “I want to check the grocery store first, I don’t know if there’ll be anything there but it’s worth a look. If we can’t find anything we’ll need another plan”

To Dib’s astonishment Gir didn’t make any more noise and only nodded in acknowledgement of his answer.

The store was only about a block and a half away from the base. The closeness was the main reason Dib thought coming here first was a good option. He wasn’t sure if other survivors, assuming there were any, had the same idea or not. He just really hoped he wasn’t wrong. He pulled the door open and Gir ran in ahead of him. Dib caught up with the robot and halted in front of him.

“Hey, I said I’d watch you, so don’t disappear on me, alright?” 

Dib grabbed a cart and handed Gir a basket. “Besides, you know Zim’s diet better than me” considering that, he was actually glad Gir insisted on coming with him.

The store’s lights were completely out and judging by the number of empty shelves, they definitely weren’t the first visitors. However plenty of items were still found to tied the group over for at least a little while. Dib had picked up some canned foods such as peas, carrots and corn while Gir focused on sweets and salty snacks. Dib noted the other’s choices. The robot also grabbed about five boxes of waffle mix.

After they managed to gather as much food as they could, nearly clearing off the previously remaining shelves, they were on their way out. The distant sound of a haunting wail wafted through the air followed by the crash of glass. Instinctively, Dib cinched his hand around Gir’s wrist harshly and broke into a jog. Only when they made the full return trip did he let the robot loose again with a big heave of his chest. 

“I guess we were lucky enough not to run into trouble” Dib grinned. A moment later he’d found he spoke too soon.

Zim and Gaz had been dashing in the opposite direction and toppled Dib at the end of the walkway. All three of them rolled farther away from the base as debris, shrapnel, and various heavy objects erupted from it while it was enveloped in flames. When the commotion simmered, the three climbed their way from the ground.

“My base is ruined! Those infernal things!” Zim ranted

Gaz darted her head around snapping it back to her companions with widened eyes “where’s Gir?”

Zim’s green skin drained of color, turning white as freshly washed sheets.

Dib’s own breath caught in a hitch. Gir was just standing next him. How did he not hear or otherwise sense any movement? He quickly joined his sister now digging in the rubble and prayed to any diety that cared to listen not to find anything. Maybe the silly thing just ran off? The idea that this was the case completely crumbled when Gaz uncovered the robot’s head. Tears streamed down her face as she reached for it. At this point Dib also found some of the metallic body parts, but most of them seemed to be in pieces. It was apparent Gir was unrepairable.

“Stupid naive robot….” Gaz sniffed.

Dib had covered his mouth with his hands in shock. He glanced at his enemy turned ally to find Zim hadn’t moved. The alien still stood completely stiff and Dib took it upon himself to approach him.


End file.
